Breadstix for Two
by amykinz13
Summary: Rachel and Finn are finally a real couple. This is their first official date.


**A/N: This story was a lot of fun to write! It's short and sweet like Rachel. It takes place after last year's Regionals.**

Rachel is literally high as a kite. She and Finn are finally a couple, for real this time! She hasn't stop smiling since school got out. She is just so happy!

Finn is taking her out for dinner at Breadstix this Friday. It will be their first official date. (She doesn't count the bowling date for obvious reasons.) If only she could decide what to wear. The blue dress with white polka dots or her standard shirt, skirt, and knee socks. Rachel doesn't know how formal the date will be. After making a pro and con list, she still can't make up her mind. She decides to call Finn and see what he's going to wear on the date.

"Hello?"

"Hi Finn."

"Hey Rachel. What's up?"

"What are you wearing on our date?"

"You mean besides clothes?"

"Finn! This is not a joke! I want to make sure we coordinate. I don't want to wear a dress if you're just wearing a t-shirt and jeans."

"I haven't even thought about it yet, Rachel."

"Well, think about it now." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know. What do you want to wear?" asked Finn.

"Well, seeing how it's our first official date, I think we should dress up. Do the thing proper."

"Sounds good to me Rach."

"Fantastic! I got to go and finish planning for our date. Love you!"

"Love you, too!"

It's Friday night and Rachel looks at herself in the mirror. Her blue dress with white polka dots looks great. Her hair is down in loose curls. She makes sure they look perfect before checking her makeup. As she reapplies her lipstick, she hears the doorbell.

Rachel runs down the stairs to try and get to the door first, but no such luck. Her dads have already opened the door. "Hello, Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry," says Finn nervously. "Please, call me Hiram," says Rachel's dad while extending his hand for Finn to shake. "You can keep calling me Mr. Berry," says Leroy. Finn shakes hands with Mr. Berry, and his hand begins to hurt. Finn makes a mental note to not get on Mr. Berry's bad side.

"Well, we better get going Finn," Rachel says. "Hold on, young lady. Your curfew is 11 pm, and not one minute more," says Leroy. "But Daddy! It's the weekend," Rachel whines. "I don't care that it's the weekend. Your curfew is your curfew. If you can prove yourself trustworthy, we might consider pushing back your curfew to midnight in the near future," says Leroy.

"Don't worry, Mr. Berry. I'll make sure to get Rachel home by 11 pm," Finn reassures him. "You two have fun and be safe then," says Hiram.

When they get to Finn's truck, he opens the door for Rachel, and helps her in. "Finn, you're still so chivalrous!" Rachel exclaims. "Thanks," Finn says and gives her his crooked smile. As they drive to Breadstix, Finn keeps stealing glances at Rachel. "You look beautiful tonight," says Finn. Rachel blushes and replies, "Thank you! You look very dashing yourself with your suit and tie."

They get to Breadstix and order their dinner. Fettuccine alfredo for Rachel and lasagna for Finn. "So, what do you want to do together this summer?" asks Rachel. "Swimming..." Finn begins saying, but the thought of Rachel in a bikini stops any more speech.

"Finn. Hello? Finn!"

"Sorry. What?"

"Where did you go just now?"

"Nowhere! I mean, I was just thinking about us swimming together, and how much fun it will be," Finn quickly says while his face and ears go red.

"Oh. Well, I'm planning on having a lot of fun this summer with you. So, besides swimming, what else do you want to do?"

"Go to the drive-in, make out, go hiking, make out, play video games, make out, go to the 4th of July carnival, and did I mention make out?"

Rachel giggles and smiles because Finn is just too cute. "All of that sounds great! Well, I don't know about the video games... I think we should also do some volunteer work like singing at the senior citizens home, building houses, or cleaning the park."

"Speaking of the park, do you want to drive over there on our way home?" asks Finn. "Sure!" says Rachel smiling.

So after dinner, they take a detour to the park. Finn parks his truck, and leans over to kiss Rachel. Her lips are so full and tasty. Finn could kiss Rachel all night long. When they stop for breath, Finn notices that it's 10:45 pm. "We got to go now! Your dad is going to kill me if I don't get you home in 15 minutes!" Finn says panicking.

Finn pulls into Rachel's driveway with 5 minutes to spare. They both notice the front room curtain twitch. Finn walks around to open her car door, and walks her to the front door. "I had a really good time tonight," Rachel says looking up at him. "Me too," replies Finn looking down at her. He leans down to kiss her goodbye. "I'll call you tomorrow, Finn," Rachel says smiling. As Finn walks back to his truck, he realizes that this summer is going to be the best ever!

The End.

Reviews=Love


End file.
